


Balance (Hiatus)

by Midnightblu



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Childhood Trauma, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook is a Mess, M/M, Multi, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Coven - Freeform, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin (BTS), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightblu/pseuds/Midnightblu
Summary: The Kim coven was renowned in Seoul. They were the type of old power that came from centuries before. One of the firsts. They only added to their coven every couple of centuries so it came as a surprise when Jungkook came barreling towards them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1188





	Balance (Hiatus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely babies!!!! This is me attempting to rewrite Balance. I don't have a concrete plan but I thought I should post the first chapter as their wasn't much plot to it. Updates will be incredibly slow but I hope you stick around to see where this journey leads. 
> 
> Inspired by Arobeebee's work "It Might Just Come Back To Bite You" on Ao3. Please check it out, it's honestly such a good read I give it a *chefs kiss*.

Jungkook was late, and he couldn’t afford to be late again, or his boss would have his head. He was due for his shift at the restaurant in five minutes, and he was still five minutes away. His bus broke down on the way and the next bus coming was in thirty minutes, so he booked it to the restaurant, hoping to make it in on time. Pushing his legs faster, he rounded the corner and crashed into a solid wall, making him fall back onto the ground, almost hitting his head on the pavement. Blinking up dazedly, he shook his head to clear away the dizziness.   


“Are you okay?” came a deep voice from above. Jungkook looked up, and his breath caught in his throat because wow thighs, double wow that handsome face framed by silver hair and kind eyes that looked at him in what appeared to be worry. Quickly getting his thoughts in order before his mind wandered anymore, he realized what just happened. He’d just bumped into this incredibly handsome man wearing clothes that radiated power and showed his obvious wealth. Instead of yelling at him like Jungkook expected him to, here this stranger was worried about him when this was all his fault. 

Quickly getting up, Jungkook bowed, sincerely apologizing over and over, hoping this stranger wasn’t mad. 

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”. Jungkook said. 

“I’m okay. But you’re the one who fell; I should be asking if you're okay. You almost hit your head on the ground”. The stranger said, looking over Jungkook’s body for injuries before settling his eyes on Jungkook’s hands where he seemed to have scrapped his palms from the fall. 

Noticing the man staring at his hands, Jungkook looked at his hands and almost whimpered at the sight of the small beads of red, finally registering the slight pain in the palm of his hands. 

Quickly covering his hands with his hoodie’s sleeves, Jungkook hid his hands behind his back to get the sight of blood away from him. 

“I-I’m o-okay. T-thank you. B-but I have to go now I-I’ll be l-late for work”. Hoping to make a quick exit Jungkook tried to rush past the stranger but was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing his wrist. His body tensed up and stopped in his tracks. Slowly turning around and trying to shrink into himself, Jungkook steeled himself for whatever was coming his way. But to his surprise, instead of the verbal backlash Jungkook was expecting, all that came was large hands uncovering his hands and uncurling his fingers to look at the redden palm. 

“That doesn’t look okay to me.” The stranger said with a piercing stare that made Jungkook never want to disappoint the man ever again. Which was alarming since this was a stranger that Jungkook had no connection to at all. 

“I-It’s fine. J-just a scratch. It’ll be fi-fine in a couple of d-days”. Jungkook said nervously. Trying to pull his arm back and hide the blood that was starting to dry up, pushing down the whimpers that were threatening to come out of his mouth. It wasn’t the blood that made him uncomfortable, but the memories associated with it made Jungkook want to curl into himself and hide. 

“I have a first aid kit in my car. Let me clean this up before it gets infected”. Spoke the man, looking at Jungkook for confirmation. But Jungkook froze. 

Oh my god, Is this how I die—a stranger taking me to his car before I’m left in a ditch somewhere. Although Jungkook knows that he’s strong, this man was so much taller and broader than he was. There was no way that he would make it out alive. 

Looking at the alarmed expression in Jungkook’s eyes and the way his face paled rapidly, the stranger looked confused before realization dawned on him, and he became aware of how this conversation may have come out the wrong way. Immediately letting go of the hurt hand and taking a step back, putting his hands up in surrender, the man tried to apologize. 

“Ahh, I didn’t mean anything by that. I really do have a first aid kit. Gosh, you probably think I’m a creep! But I’m a walking disaster, so having the first aid kit is really for my benefit”. Said the man. 

Relieved that this man genuinely wanted to help him, Jungkook relaxed the tiniest bit before remembering that he was most definitely late for work now and on the verge of being fired. 

“I-I really have t-to go now. I-I really am s-sorry for bumping into you, s-sir”. Jungkook said, trying to slowly back away to save himself from losing his job even though he really wanted to talk with this man, who seemed so concerned and genuinely cared that he was hurt. Jungkook wouldn’t ever see this man again once he left, and oh how desperately did he want to know the name of this stranger with kind dragon eyes. 

“Namjoon. My name is Kim Namjoon. You don’t have to call me sir”. Struck with this new knowledge, Jungkook wondered if this stranger, - no not a stranger - Namjoon could hear his thoughts. 

Breaking away from his thoughts before he became lost again, “I’m really s-sorry f-for bumping into you N-Namjoon-ssi,” Jungkook stuttered out. 

“It’s okay. I’m not hurt, but you are, so why don’t you let me clean those wounds, and we can call it even. Does that sound good to you…” Namjoon spoke, looking at Jungkook expectantly before realizing that Namjoon didn’t know his name. “Ahh s-sorry J-Jungkook. My name is Jeon Jungkook”. Jungkook uttered, embarrassed that his stuttering wasn’t stopping at all. 

On the other hand, Namjoon was delighted at the fact he finally knew the name of the boy that had instantly captured his heart with the large doe eyes that spoke of so much innocence and the honeyed voice that spoke so softly. 

“It’s really okay Namjoon-ssi. I-I have t-to get to work soon. I'll just c-clean my hands w-when I get there”. Jungkook said, looking at his cracked phone and seeing that his shift started in a minute and he was still five minutes away from his work, and that was only if he sprinted. He was definitely going to get fired, and Jungkook could not afford to lose this job. Just thinking about it was making Jungkook panic and causing his anxiety to shoot up. 

“Jungkook, you can call me hyung, and tell me where you work. Maybe I can explain to them why you were late”. Namjoon offered, seeing the way Jungkook was slowly backing away from him with a panicked expression, working himself up with the way his breathing was picking up. Namjoon didn’t like using his status often but knew that if he dropped his name, there would be no questions asked about Jungkook being late. It came as a surprise that Jungkook didn’t recognize his name, considering that the majority of the people Namjoon met often proceeded with caution when hearing his name, and if not the name, then the aura that surrounded him. 

“N-No, it’s ok Nam- h-hyung. You don’t have to do that,” Jungkook said with a whispered breath, slowly sinking into dark thoughts. He knew that his manager wouldn’t ever believe anything he ever said because, for some reason, he hated Jungkook ever since he started working there. 

“I-I really have to go h-hyung. Again, I-I’m really sorry about bumping into you”. With a rushed apology, Jungkook booked it towards his workplace before Namjoon could stop him again. 

Namjoon watched Jungkook disappear into the distance with an outstretched hand, unsure if he’d ever see the doe-eyed boy again who had undoubtedly piqued his interest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are all ways welcome!!!!!! 
> 
> Here is my twitter.


End file.
